1. Field
This application generally relates to skateboards, specifically to a skateboard truck. A truck is attached to the bottom of a skateboard deck. The truck forms a suspension device between a skateboard deck upon which a rider stands and wheels which provide the ability for the skateboard assembly to roll across a plane.
A traditional skateboard truck is an assemblage of mostly metal parts. These parts include a baseplate, hanger, grommets, kingpin, nut and elastomeric bushings.
All embodiments presented in this application omit these traditional skateboard truck parts. A single monococular suspension structure replaces all traditional parts with the exception of an axle.
2. Prior Art
A traditional skateboard consists of a deck, two trucks, two axles, four wheels and eight bearings and is used for transportation, physical exertion, and entertainment and is an activity referred to as skateboarding. Skateboards originated in California in the late 1950's and by the mid 1960's were mass produced and sold throughout the United States. At the present time they are used in many parts of the world.
Conventional skateboard trucks currently utilize an assemblage of mostly metal parts including baseplates, hangers, grommets, kingpins and nuts. Bushings are made of elastomeric, somewhat resilient materials. The configuration of a traditional assembly consists of a three section alignment of said parts. The baseplate is attached to the skateboard deck. Beneath the baseplate is the hanger which contains the axle. Between the hanger and baseplate are bushings. The bushings permit a limited ability to turn, very limited shock absorption and almost no ability to store energy. The assembly is held together by the kingpin passing through the hanger, bushing and baseplate. The nut secures the assembly.
A traditional skateboard is propelled by downhill gravity or by pumping with one foot while the other foot remains on the skateboard. The skateboard is steered by shifting weight to one side or the other of the deck misaligning the two axles creating an arc defined by the intersection of the axle axes. The skateboard rotates around this intersection. Abrupt turns and tricks are accomplished by forcing one or more of the wheels off the ground and jerking the skateboard into a new direction. The rider accomplishes skateboard maneuvers by abruptly forcing a combination of wheels to take less load or leave the ground altogether. Sudden thrusting, twisting and shifting of weight destabilize inertia causing a change in vertical and/or horizontal direction known as a trick. Not only is the rider required to absorb most of the shock forces, but also steering and maneuverability are confined to a series of forceful jerks and compensatory movements to realign and stabilize the ride.
Skateboard steering, maneuverability and safety are able to be improved by reconsidering skateboard truck design altogether in order to achieve improved energy storage, shock absorption and more responsive steering. Skateboard trucks that have been designed to address shock absorption become complex. Complexity makes their assemblies more vulnerable to failure. Due to a reduction of manufacturing techniques, the simpler, monococular, Flexible Skateboard Truck will be easier to model and test and less expensive to fabricate.
The embodiments discussed in this application describe a one piece, flexible, monococular suspension structure which replaces all traditional truck components with the exception of the axle. The Flexible Skateboard Truck allows greater latitude of steering, superior shock absorption and more dynamic release of energy. This promotes better maneuverability and provides superior safety than the currently used rigid skateboard truck components. Said truck is lighter thus requiring less energy to propel. Through the release of stored energy within the truck, maneuverability is improved thus yielding an enhanced and more satisfying ride for the operator. Functional and operational models of several of the embodiments described herein can be demonstrated thus verifying this statement.
The concept of a monocoque, which originates in nature, has been utilized in human design endeavors for centuries and commercial purposes since the 1930's. Monocoques can be observed in devices including but not limited to cocoons, eggs and other natural shells, automobile and aircraft bodies, bicycle frames, buildings, wind engine blades and the like. Monocoques are outer shells intended to resist and absorb stress and provide resistance and/or protection from a variety of forces. Said Flexible Skateboard Truck's design, like a traditional skateboard truck, utilizes the application of forces and stresses to achieve steering. Because said Flexible Skateboard Truck has the ability to store and release more energy redirected in a wider range, steering as well as shock absorption and overall maneuverability are enhanced.
A search for patents that describe a monocoque designed to form a skateboard truck yields no results. However, other approaches to improving skateboard shock absorption and steering have been taken and are described and discussed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,819, The Shock Absorbing Skateboard Truck utilizes a shock absorber member constructed of several parts to provide shock absorption. This assemblage of parts appears to be very similar to traditional skateboard trucks which feature one set of shock absorbing elements (grommets and bushings). However, a second shock absorbing member has been introduced into this truck's kingpin assembly. Because of the additional shock absorbing member, the hanger is allowed to pivot around the kingpin with diminished resistance. This may add some additional shock absorption but at the cost of loosening the steering. Traditional trucks depend on a stiff to very stiff assembly of elements around the kingpin to prevent fishtailing and general loss of control.                Embodiments discussed in this application describe a one piece, flexible, monococular suspension structure forming the Flexible Skateboard Truck. Said truck promotes wider latitude of steering, superior shock absorption and a controllable release of energy. This results in more advanced maneuverability and provides increased safety. Said truck is lighter thus requiring less energy to propel. Through controlled release of stored energy within the monocoque, maneuverability is improved thus yielding an enhanced and more satisfying ride for the operator.        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,076, The Pneumatic Compression Strut Skateboard Truck, achieves shock absorption and maneuverability by utilizing an extensive assemblage of parts including pneumatic compression struts in conjunction with coiled compression springs.                Embodiments in this application, in lieu of utilizing an extensive assemblage of parts, employs a single, flexible, monococular structure whose function it is to absorb shock and store energy whose release is controlled by the rider. Energy storage and maneuverability occurs when the Flexible Skateboard Truck deforms in shape. This creates many stress combinations that are dynamically released by the rider. Additional support can be achieved by inserting a fixed or variable pressure pneumatic bladder(s) positioned between the skateboard deck and in inside surface of the monocoque. The pneumatic design, depicted in FIG. 12, Drawing Numeral 23, increases shock absorption and modifies energy storage. This allows adaptation of various rider weights and riding styles.        
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,001, Skateboard Truck utilizes an “S” shaped leaf spring, axle carrying member, transverse axle, pin and coiled spring assembly, support block and bushings which appear to address the issues of suspension and steering. In order to turn, the rider shifts his weight on the skateboard deck misaligning the axles to form a turning radius. Instead of lateral forces misaligning the two axles to form a turning radius, each “S” shaped leaf spring may tend to roll over. Although the skateboard deck would tilt, a limited turning radius would be developed. Therefore the skateboard would tend to continue moving in a straight line. This rolling over of the “S” spring would at least to some degree absorb weight change thus contradicting the purpose of the pin and spring assembly whose purpose it seems to be to form a mechanism for steering.                The monococular truck design depicted in this application provides a simplified means for steering, shock absorption and overall suspension in a unitary structure. Said monococular design reduces weight and cost of manufacture while at the same time increasing rider control, safety and reliability.        